1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to sailboat accessories and, in particular, to a whisker pole for a sailboat.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Sailing often requires the placement of one or more sails in a particular formation in order to obtain maximum power from the sail. When a boat is running with the wind it is often desirable to fully extend a headsail to one side of the boat or the other so that the sail surface is normal to the wind direction. On this heading, the sail functions less as an airfoil and more as a parachute, simple catching the wind and transferring its force to the boat. When held in position only by the left or right jib sheet, it can be difficult to keep the headsail taught and full. It tends to flap back and forth providing for a noisy, inefficient, and potentially dangerous cruise.
A whisker pole can be used to keep the tailing corner of the headsail (clew) as far from the midline of the hull as is practical. Whisker poles have traditionally been made of wood, aluminum and carbon fiber. One end of the pole is attached to the mast and a second end is attached to the jib sheet, adjacent the clew of the headsail. In this manner, the headsail is kept at full extension allowing it to capture wind without excessive flapping. When the boat tacks, the whisker pole is removed and reattached on the opposite side. A whisker pole may be most advantageous when the boat is running directly downwind and the captain wishes to sail “wing and wing” with the mainsail fully extended on one side and the headsail fully extended on the other.